There has been conventionally proposed a vehicular brake control device configured to increase a wheel-cylinder pressure with a pump, as in Patent Literature 1 or the like. Specifically, this vehicular brake control device drives a motor to drive a pump provided in a hydraulic pressure circuit and increase a wheel-cylinder pressure in accordance with discharge of brake fluid with the pump. The vehicular brake control device performs traction control by pressurizing a wheel-cylinder of a slipping wheel and applying braking force to enable transmission of driving power to an opposite wheel provided to an axle for the wheel. The vehicular brake control device can thus perform control equivalent to differential lock of gaining traction with inhibition in velocity difference among all of the right, left, front, and rear wheels.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses a vehicular brake control device configured to stop driving a motor when a required hydraulic pressure change grade as a difference obtained by subtracting a preceding target pressure from a current target pressure falls within a predetermined range, in order to reduce a motor operation frequency while driving the motor and performing pump pressurization.